Castle Troubles
Castle Troubles is the 4th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Medieval Days and the 4th episode of Season 1. In this episode, Ronco is causing trouble at Treealot Castle and JD Winkerman must teach him a lesson. Kikkoman makes his debut in this episode Cast Starring: * JD Winkerman * King Cedric * Queen LeAnn * Ronco * Kikkoman (debut) * Prince Bill Featuring: * Disco Bear (debut in Medieval Days) * Pop & Cub (debut in Medieval Days) * Uncle Fuzzy (debut in Medieval Days) * Flaky * Prince Taylor * Princess Becca * Princess Dakota * Princess Melanie * Prince Desi * Bertram * Grin Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends Plot In the Kingdom of Treealot, Ronco draws some graffiti all over the castle walls. Bertram sees what Ronco is doing and casts a spell to remove the graffiti. JD Winkerman, Prince Bill and Kikkoman come out to see Ronco up to no good. Kikkoman slaps Ronco in the face leaving a welt where Kikkoman hit him. The Winkster tells Ronco to go home to Woodmite. Ronco vows to do more bad things to the castle when he returns. Prince Bill rushes to the castle to tell the king and queen of Ronco's next move. Pop, Cub and Uncle Fuzzy come strolling by and see JD Winkerman upset at what Ronco did. The Winkster says he will kill Ronco when he returns. JD Winkerman sends a text to Prince Bill that he is coming in. Later in the throne room, Prince Bill and The Winkster go to King Cedric and Queen LeAnn. The Winkster informs them that Ronco drew graffiti all over the castle walls. Prince Bill informs the King and Queen that Ronco is going to do more bad things when he gets back to the castle. JD Winkerman heads to Princess Melanie's room where she is watching Once Upon A Time, Princess Melanie sees The Winkster is upset and invites him to watch her favorite show with her. The Winkster clams down. In the castle courtyard, Prince Desi is watching I Love Lucy on his computer with Flaky, Princess Dakota and Princess Becca. Prince Taylor is fishing with Grin in the pond. Prince Bill informs the group about Ronco's attack on the castle. Flaky lets out a loud scream. Disco Bear comes in and plays some Disco Music to get Flaky's mind off of Ronco. The next day, JD Winkerman stands in one of the towers waiting for Ronco to strike. Ronco comes to the castle with some water balloons. He fires them at the royal generic tree friend guards. Kikkoman informs The Winkster that Ronco has arrived. The Winkster walks down the outside steps of the tower and over to Ronco. JD Winkerman draws his sword and Ronco draws his. The two of them go for some sword play. JD Winkerman cuts off Ronco's head with his sword killing him just as he promised. Everyone in the castle cheers JD Winkerman as he has saved the day, ending the episode. Moral: "Always shower!: Deaths * Ronco's head is sliced off. Injuries * Kikkoman hits Ronco in the face leaving a welt. Destruction None Trivia * This episode marks JD Winkerman's first kill in HTF Medieval Days. * Ronco's water balloons are made from latex. Category:Episodes With Only One Death Category:Happy Tree Friends: Medieval Days Episodes Category:Debut Episodes